When the Moon Rises
by Skittles24-7
Summary: Things are about to get interesting at Hogwarts this fall.


**A/N:** You're probably going to hate me, Minna-san, for starting a new story. But I wanted to see how this one would do, so yeah. And also, if you give me just a few more days, I shall be updating_**"Forbidden Love"**_ and the sequel to, _**"For the Love of My Milkshakes".**_ Also, please go a slight bit easy on my first Harry Potter Fanfiction. I love the plot that I have for it and hope everyone else does as well. =P

**Disclaimer:** I do not, do not own, Harry Potter or anything related to the series. Because that all belongs to J. K. Rowling. And even if I did, I would change that Draco wouldn't leave Hogwarts in the Fifth Book ((A/N: My bad for not remembering its name lol. -.-'

**Pairing:** Eventually Draco/Harry ***Main*** and Blaise/Ron, plus some others.

**Warning:** I say watch out for my spelling and punctuation mistakes. More warning in the further or closer future XD

**Title: When the Moon Rises**

**Summary:** Things are about to get interesting within Hogwarts this coming fall.

**...L L L...**

**Chapter 1: Stained With Red**

The winds whip with a high howling sound, as it twirled the leaves up and around the air, in an eerie dance.

The moon was gleaming with a light so bright, it highlighted the darkness. Though the dance of shadows could be seen when the clouds leisurely crawled there way across the brightest thing in the sky. However, what was the strangest thing was not one twinkle of stars could be seen on the black background.

And down on the ground, an old twig shaped tree that stood empty across the street of a nice cosy cottage home, there sitting on one of its branches was a snow-white owl that stood out against the darkness, with it pale blue eyes, keeping its attention on that one home in the surrounding. That was silent as the night around it, no lights shinning out from its curtained windows. But a sense of hidden urge and future dread could be felt radiating off the calm home.

**...L L L...**

"You have to go to him, Lily," a man with dark messy brown hair with a pair of glasses covering his light blue eyes urged as he kept alert for intruders.

"But I can't leave you, James," the woman dub, 'Lily' had deep red hair with bright green eyes. That were welling with tears as they begun to sting.

"I'll be alright, Lily. But he won't. We have to give our son a chance to live," determination and plead shined deeply in his eyes and voice that Lily could almost feel the air in her lungs disappear. Staring with awe at how brave her husband can be.

"Okay. But you've got to promise me that we will reunite again," she whispered hanging her head as the tears started to flow down from her eyes.

With a smile tugging at his lips, his hands went up to her chin and lifted her head up so that he could stare into her eyes.

"I promise love. Even if I have to fight my way to get to you, I will," cupping his hands around her cheeks, bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss pushing all his love and devotion he had for his wife.

"Now go," he ordered one they separated.

He watched her go, there hands letting go at last minute, fingertips lightly touching before she was running down the hall, leaving him sitting at the top of the stairs around the corner a bit, so that he was hidden by the wall.

Taking in a deep breath, preparing himself mentally for what's about to happen.

Though only seconds later, his eyes snapped open. Clear blue eyes now an electrifying colour filled with nothing but resolve and acceptance for what he prepared for himself.

*SLAM*

Downstairs, the front door had slammed itself open. The sound echoing throughout the house.

But a strange chilliness sensation filled with nothing but dread moved its way through the house, at a fast neck speed that it felt like winter had instantly taken over. Leaving no trace of warmth.

**...L L L...**

A few seconds of crashing went into the night before the stream of bright green light highlighted the surrounding darkness, pushing it away until the light disappeared. Bringing it back, but a sense of death now hung deeply in the chilled air.

**...L L L...**

Tears slowly slipped down her eyes as she lent against the door, handclasp over her mouth, body quaking with grief.

_He was dead._

Her heart was breaking painful bit after painful bit. And that's all she felt, the pain of losing her most beloved.

Sliding down the door, so that she was sitting on the grounds, tears still slipping down her eyes.

"James," she whimpered with a tone that could break the almighty.

Lifting her head, the moon shinning in through the window, showering its light onto the very reason why she was here, instead with her husband.

With no care in the world, a tiny baby boy with dark brown hair was sleeping peacefully in his crib, a baby blue blanket wrapped around his body keeping him warm and comfortable.

The very sight of him, draw her to him like two magnets.

So getting up on wobbly legs, wiping at her tear-stained face she went to him as if she were in a daze.

As she got closer to the crib, she lent over the protective caging and gently pick him up, so now he was protectively in her arms where she wanted him to stay away from the darkness and danger of their world, of any world that wanted to cause harm to him.

"Mummy and Daddy love you so much sweetie," she whispered into his locks of hair. Tears were already trying to slip past her closed eyes, body shaking. "And nothing and nobody can say otherwise," voice choking on the very last words she would ever say to her son.

Pressing kiss after kiss onto his head, she pushed all her love into them wanting to let her son know that he is and will always be loved by his parents.

With the hairs standing up straight on the back of her neck and the waves of cold shiver running down her spine, sent the sense of urgency high, that broke this sad but sweet departure of Mother and Son.

Gently she laid him back into his crib, still tightly wrapped in his blanket and no care in the world as he slept on.

She, herself got down onto her knees in front of the crib, hands gripping the bars of it and lent her head against them as she quickly but quietly whispered, that was barely understandable, under her breath.

She didn't once stop her chanting, even when she only had a few seconds to spare.

A soft green glow surrounded the baby as she kept whispering without pause.

Though it instantly did when the door slammed open with a spine-chilling deathly sense of silence and sinister, cold followed after it, covering the room in mere seconds.

Her breaths could be seen as misty grey puffs, as she made her body to stop shaking from the anger and the need to get revenge for her husband. That was over-whelmed by her motherly instincts to protect her one and only child.

So she got up from her knees and made a protective stance in front of the occupied crib.

"Please, it is me who you want. So leave my son out of this," Lily demanded, as she stared straight at the hooded figure.

And though she couldn't see his face, it didn't mean anything to the malicious, murderous intent radiating from them, sending the shivers racking through her whole being.

But she refused to yield under it, to show weakness in front of him. If her brave and courageous husband can do it, she can as well.

"He can not live," his final words, each of them slivering out like a snake, each syllable dripping with its poisonous venom, as he lifted a discoloured hand with a thin stick of wood grasp in his bony fingers.

"No!" she screamed, as she ran towards him.

"Avada Kedavra!" a flash of familiar light green and a rushing sound came sapping out of the wand.

The spell stopped her in her tracks, as it hit her straight in the chest, as a scream was about to unleash itself, but it turned into nothing but a choking sound in her throat, lodging itself deep in there, before her body just became limp, fall down and lie on her back with vacant empty eyes instead of shinning emerald ones that were always so full of life, love and determination.

The small boy in the crib started stirring, though remained asleep as the figure in black stepped towards him.

Stepping on and over the woman with no remorse or respect, he made his way towards the crib, his cloak floating as if lifted by a soft and silent breeze that seeped through into the room.

As the eyes of the small boy opened, the figure now looming above him, his wand aiming the still form that did nothing but stare.

"Avada Kedavra"

Outside, everything was peaceful, until a sapping sound of electricity echoed, before the house that was covered with an aura of death, erupted from its walls unleashing a light show of red and green as they lashed at each other, taking the forms of a venomous snake and prideful lion.

The animals fought at there best, trying to get the upper hand over the other, to win the tremendous battle. Sending sparks like a live wire.

Spinning and whirling around the house gaining speed, weakening the other with its attacks, until the final clash happened and nothing but the sounds of an explosion could be heard, as the perfect cottage blew with an almighty bang.

Smoke and dust lingered through the air, as pieces of the destroyed home fell from the sky, crashing onto the ground. Fires were everywhere along the lawn, and on the house itself.

And still sitting, viewing the house from the safe distance was the snow-white owl that lingered on for a mere few seconds, before it started to flap its wings and took off into the night.

The very night that shall be forever remembered around the world, as the time of change.

_A new era starts as the sunrises for a new day, the sense of death but at the same time peace lingered through its air..._

_... But can peace really last in a world base around nothing but want?_

**TBC**

**A/N:** So how did you like it Minna? Good, bad, whatever? You chose.

But anyway, thank you for reading. Until next time,

PEACE OUT, Minna-san XD


End file.
